(n) sacrificium
by baekfrappe
Summary: Karena di negara ini, konsep artis adalah manusia tanpa cela. Semua orang tahu tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, tapi kami dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna. —inspired by Elyxion Dot in Seoul. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}


.

.

.

* * *

 _ **(n.) sacrificium**_

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Barkhyun

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama

 **Rated :**

T

 **Summary :**

Karena di negara ini, konsep artis adalah manusia tanpa cela. Semua orang tahu tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, tapi kami dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}

* * *

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

[ **warn! —** again and again, there's so much narration (only at the beginning, but still), so if you don't like this type of fanfiction just close this page.

—beware of typos!]

* * *

.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku sudah terbiasa melihat Baekhyun yang berwajah tak sedap dipandang. Bukan. Bukan berarti dia jelek. Bahkan bagiku, dia lebih dari segala perempuan di luaran sana.

Baekhyun hanya sedang bekerja keras. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia. Bahkan aku—kami, EXO, sedang bekerja keras pula. Memerah seluruh tenaga hingga menghasilkan peluh yang tak kenal lelah mengaliri tubuh.

Tentu saja kami mau tidak mau melakukan ini. Konser penutupan kami—Elyxion Dot—semakin dekat, dan kami sudah seharusnya menganggap latihan sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Meski begitu, tidak satupun dari kami yang melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Sebersit bayangan akan teriakan, senyuman lebar, juga tangisan bahagia fans kami nantinya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi cambuk bagi kami. Semua jerih payah kami saat ini sekonyong-konyong tulus demi menyenangkan fans.

Tapi tetap saja. Melihat Baekhyun, Baekhyun kesayanganku, yang bekerja terlalu keras tidaklah pernah benar-benar menyenangkan untukku.

Memang, kuakui, Baekhyun adalah pekerja keras. Dia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu tak peduli sesulit apapun keadaannya. Dan itu adalah hal yang bagus, sesungguhnya. Tapi satu hal yang berada tersudut di hatiku tetap tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan tidak menyenangkan kalau sudah melihatnya nampak pucat, atau tubuhnya yang melimbung lemah, juga nafas yang berhembus tak beraturan.

Setiap kali aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi dan mencoba memintanya berhenti barang sejenak saja, dia bisa-bisanya selalu tersenyum kelewat lebar. Senyumnya manis, tapi aku membencinya karena matanya tidak ikut tersenyum.

Matanya sayu. Tentu saja, karena dia lelah. Aku yang hanya melihatnya saja bisa sampai merasakan lelahnya.

Dan di sela senyum menyedihkan itu, bibirnya selalu saja menyisipkan kalimat yang sama. "Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol, aku masih bisa."

Kau mungkin masih bisa memeras keringatmu lagi, Baekhyun, tapi akulah yang sudah tidak bisa melihatmu begitu.

Kalau sudah seperti itu, aku tidak lagi punya kuasa lebih untuk mencoba menghentikannya. Pada akhirnya aku tahu beban yang dipikulnya. Dia dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna di penampilannya nanti, yang mana dia memiliki penampilan solo. Dia hanya sendiri di atas panggung, menyanyi sekaligus menarikan koreo baru yang belum pernah ditampilkan di hadapan khalayak umum sebelumnya. Dan jelas, hal itu tidak mudah. Tidak pernah mudah.

Rasanya kerja kerasku demi konser penutupan ini sama sekali tidak bisa disandingkan dengan perjuangan Baekhyun. Hah, tentu saja. Kalau pada kasusku, kuakui aku masih bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Penampilan khusus dariku nanti, tidak kutampilkan sendiri. Ada Sehun yang menemaniku dan juga koreo yang kami berdua lakukan tidak serumit milik Baekhyun. Sisanya adalah _stage_ full member yang mana sering kami tampilkan di hadapan fans sebelumnya. Jadi seharusnya tidak sesulit itu.

Karena hal ini, hari-hari mendekati konser jadi kulalui dengan perasaan yang selalu kalut. Melihat Baekhyun yang bolak-balik melatih koreo _dance_ -nya lalu vokalnya, yang hanya dengan dibayangkan saja sudah ketahuan seperti apa lelahnya. Belum lagi kalau dia mulai kehilangan tenaga dan pergerakannya melemah sedikit saja, atau kalau suaranya menyerak karena letih, pelatih tak segan-segan membentaknya sampai mampus. Membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah ada jiwa manusiawi yang tersisa di tubuh pelatih itu—pelatih sialan yang rasa-rasanya ingin kutenggelamkan ke laut mati.

Baekhyun- _ku_ lelah, siapapun berikan dia waktu istirahat!

Tentu saja aku tidak meneriakkannya keluar dari tenggorokanku.

Aku memang pengecut dan aku sadar itu.

Yang bisa kulakukan pada akhirnya adalah tetap berada di sampingnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia bahkan menyadari kehadiranku—atau setidaknya, mendapati tatapanku yang selalu tertuju padanya tiap lima menit sekali. Karena jika Baekhyun sudah fokus akan sesuatu, sulit untuk mengambil perhatiannya.

Aku juga tidak tahu apakah hanya dengan aku yang ada di sampingnya itu cukup. Tapi hanya itulah yang sekiranya dapat kulakukan untuknya.

Biasanya, jika larut menjelang dan kami baru sampai ke _dorm_ , aku menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi kamar Baekhyun. Dia selalu dalam keadaan tepar ketika aku membuka pintu. Di atas ranjang yang sudah terorak-arik, pakaian yang belum diganti—bahkan dia terlalu lelah untuk mandi, juga kaos kaki yang masih terpasang.

Kalau sudah begitu, maka akulah yang mengambil bagian. Membangunkannya yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran demi menyuruhnya mandi.

Aku tidak tega, sejujurnya. Membangunkannya yang sudah sangat lelap. Terlebih mandi malam juga tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin dia tertidur dalam keadaan masih kotor. Itu bisa menjadi sumber penyakit juga untuknya.

Terkadang aku menawari untuk memandikannya jika kurasa dia sudah terlalu lelah. Pernah sekali dia sampai menangis karena tidak kuat menahan kantuk dan lelah demi mengguyur badannya sendiri, dan dia berakhir tertidur di dekapanku sementara aku berjuang memandikannya di bawah _shower_.

Apabila dia masih cukup kuat untuk memandikan dirinya sendiri, aku memilih untuk menunggu di kasur sementara dia mandi. Selepas mandi dan mengganti pakaian, dia berbaring di ranjangnya sementara aku memilih mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Nuansa remang membuat rasa kantuk menjadi berkali-kali lipat, untukku juga, karena tidak kupungkiri aku juga lelah. Malam sudah semakin larut dan keesokan harinya kita masih harus bangun dini pagi karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

Tapi daripada menuju ke kamarku bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk menjemput ranjangku sendiri, aku lebih memilih mendatangi ranjang Baekhyun. Mendudukkan diri di pinggiran kasur dekat kakinya, dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memijat kaki atau tangannya. Sebisa mungkin memberikan pelayanan semaksimal yang kubisa karena aku ingin yang terbaik hanya untuk Baekhyun.

Sementara aku memijat, Baekhyun mulai menjemput kantuknya. Dan aku masih memaksakan diri untuk menjaga mata tetap terbuka demi memijat Baekhyun sampai kurasa Baekhyun telah terlelap dengan nyaman.

Jika sudah terlalu mengantuk, terkadang aku sampai terkantuk-kantuk. Tekanan pijatanku pada kaki atau tangan Baekhyun juga jadi tidak karuan dan beberapa kali Baekhyun memergoki. Aku memang bodoh karena pijatanku yang payah akibat efek mengantuk menyebabkan Baekhyun yang sudah akan menjemput alam mimpi jadi membuka mata lagi.

Tapi daripada memprotes, Baekhyun justru menyunggingkan seutas senyum. Senyuman itu membuatku hangat di tengah semilir dingin dari pendingin ruangan di kamar Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun kemudian berujar, "jangan memaksakan dirimu, Chanyeol. Pergi ke kamarmu dan tidurlah juga. Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku selalu memberikan respon yang sama atas kata-kata itu; menggeleng. Aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kalau aku lelah, aku juga butuh istirahat, tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti. Karena, Baekhyun, hanya hal sederhana seperti ini yang bisa kulakukan demi kau di tengah waktu sulitmu. Waktu sulit kita. Saat-saat seperti ini.

Aku memang tidak bisa menghentikanmu yang kelewat keras kepala untuk berlatih non-stop demi konser penutup kita. Aku juga tidak bisa menyuarakan protes dan pembelaanku kepadamu kala pelatih—pelatih apa saja dan yang mana saja—membentak jika sebuah kesalahan kecil kau perbuat. Tapi berada di sampingmu dan membuatmu nyaman semaksimal yang kumampu, adalah hal yang bisa kulakukan.

Itu adalah alasan mengapa aku selalu memaksakan diri demi Baekhyun, dan memang akulah yang ingin melakukannya. Bukan Baekhyun yang menyuruh, bukan dia pula yang memaksa. Alih-alih menyuruh-nyuruhku, Baekhyun lebih suka memaksaku untuk mengurus dan peduli kepada tubuhku sendiri yang kuakui jadi sering kulupakan jika sudah mengingat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu betapa aku begitu khawatir padanya dan dia selalu berkata, "tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol, aku baik-baik saja." demi membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Tapi aku jelas tidak percaya ketika aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana keadaannya yang sesungguhnya. Dan dengan begitu aku lagi-lagi memaksakan diriku demi dirinya.

Baekhyun selalu berakhir mengatakan padaku diiringi tawa kecil, "kau ini selalu berbicara seolah-olah aku yang paling keras kepala. Tapi nyatanya kau juga sama keras kepalanya, kan?"

Aku juga berakhir tertawa bersamanya. Karena kuakui kali ini dia benar. Aku berkata seolah dia adalah yang paling keras kepala tanpa menyadari bahwa aku juga sama dengannya. Jika sudah seperti itu, Baekhyun hanya membiarkanku melakukan apa yang aku mau. Memijatinya sampai dia jatuh terlelap.

Kalau aku masih cukup sanggup untuk membuka mata, aku akan memberikan usakan ringan di puncak rambutnya, menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada, dan kembali ke kamarku sendiri. Tapi terkadang ada saat dimana aku terlalu lelah untuk itu dan berakhir terlelap di ranjang Baekhyun pula. Kalau sudah begitu, maka keesokan harinya aku akan terbangun oleh bisikan dan tepukannya di pundakku, lalu hal pertama yang kulihat kala membuka mata adalah keindahan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang terpancar dalam wajah bangun tidurnya.

Diam-diam aku berharap seperti itulah bagaimana pagi menyambutku di sisa hayatku.

Dan setelah aku benar-benar terbangun, Baekhyun akan menuntunku menuju kamarku sendiri dan menyuruhku untuk membersihkan diri. Biasanya setelah mandi dan menata diri, aku akan disambut oleh berbagai macam kudapan yang disiapkan oleh Baekhyun untukku. Entah segelas susu, roti bakar, atau sereal, aku menyukai semuanya. Dia bukan pembuat kudapan terbaik, tapi rasa tulusnya yang membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Hampir setiap kali dia membuatkanku makanan dan minuman, dia selalu berujar penuh penyesalan, "maaf kalau rasanya tidak sesuai seleramu. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

Aku selalu gagal untuk menahan senyum melihatnya seperti itu. Aku tahu dia merasa bersalah karena dia merasa tidak pernah memberikan apa-apa padaku setelah semua pengorbanan yang kulakukan untuknya. Tapi untuk itulah kosakata jatuh cinta diciptakan. Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika dia tidak membalas apapun padaku. Selama dia mencintaiku juga, aku merasa lebih dari cukup.

Pada akhirnya, yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah, "ini tidak buruk, Baek. Aku menyukai apapun yang kau buat."

Lalu aku kembali jatuh dan jatuh melihatnya yang tersenyum semakin lebar kala aku melanjutkan, "tapi aku jauh lebih menyukaimu."

Rasa-rasanya semua lelahku menghilang tiap kali melihatnya benar-benar tersenyum seperti itu. Bonus jika dia memberikan ciuman ringan, entah di pipi atau bibir, aku tetap berdetak kencang karenanya. Tubuhku jadi terpacu semangat berlebih dan setidaknya, tiap pagi aku serasa terlahir kembali.

Meski pada akhirnya siklus hidupku selanjutnya akan sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Latihan yang melelahkan, Baekhyun yang nampak pucat dan kehabisan tenaga, perasaan kalut yang tidak mengenakkan muncul lagi dan lagi. Bahkan rasanya aku hampir dibuat gila karenanya.

Tapi hanya dengan bersama-sama Baekhyun, kurasa semua penderitaan itu bukan masalah. Bahkan bila Baekhyun tetap di sisiku, mungkin aku bisa saja menghadapi kiamat dengan senyuman.

Sebesar itu efek yang diberikan Baekhyun untukku. Maka dengan sisa waktu yang ada, setidaknya sampai konser penutupan kami benar-benar diselenggarakan, aku, secara halus memghancurkan diriku sendiri demi menguatkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tak terasa konser penutupan kami sudah di depan mata. Besok, lebih tepatnya. Aku sedang bersandar di pintu kamar, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berkaca dengan wajah keruh. Bibirnya membuat sebuah decakan sementara tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh beberapa sisi dari kulit tubuhnya.

Kulit tubuh yang dihiasi dengan luka lebam.

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan juga untuk dipandang, setidaknya di antara kami para artis, karena itulah yang pasti kau dapatkan jika berlatih menari terus-menerus. Bukan pertama kali juga Baekhyun mendapatkannya. Aku pun, meski jarang.

Ditambah dengan latihan menari yang semakin memforsir waktu dan tenaga akhir-akhir ini, luka lebam itu semakin sering mendatangi. Baekhyun adalah salah satunya. Luka lebam seperti itu, untuknya, sudah seperti tamu yang datang silih berganti. Lebam datang, kemudian memudar hanya untuk kembali beberapa hari setelahnya.

Seperti itulah siklus lebam untuk kami.

Jongin atau Sehun mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini karena posisi mereka sebagai dancer. Tapi untuk Baekhyun, hal seperti ini adalah bencana.

"Kenapa semakin banyak saja lebamnya? Ini, di sini, dan di sini. Oh! Di sini juga. Sial, yang ini nampak jelas sekali. Bagaimana cara menutupinya? Duh, kenapa pula konsernya harus besok?"

Tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dariku dia bawa mondar-mandir di hadapan cermin. Aku yang melihatnya sampai pusing sendiri. Dan melihatnya yang nampak panik seperti itu, jelas, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk membuat langkah mendekatinya dan menahan sebelah lengan atasnya untuk kuputar menghadapku. Baekhyun menurut, dan kedua tangannya bergerak menuju lenganku, mengguncangnya. "Bagaimana ini, Chanyeol?"

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian mencoba memundurkan tubuh tanpa membuatnya melepaskan genggamannya pada lenganku untuk memperhatikan beberapa lebam yang memenuhi lengan dan kakinya. Beberapa nampak samar, sementara yang lain terlihat biru sekali—khas lebam baru. Aku meraba lebamnya yang berada di lengan dengan perlahan, kemudian menatapnya seyakin yang kubisa demi membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Ini bisa ditutupi dengan foundation. _Make up artist_ kita pasti bisa mengatasinya. Malam ini kau cuma perlu istirahat, jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam atau besok kau akan tampil dengan wajah keriput di hadapan para fans."

Kalimat terakhirku membuatnya bergerak untuk memukul bahuku, sementara bibirnya mengalirkan sebuah erangan. "Yah! Jangan menakut-nakutiku, bodoh."

Aku terkekeh melihatnya. Mendengarku tertawa membuatnya menggerakkan bibirnya aneh untuk mencelaku, tapi justru berakhir membuat tawaku makin tak berujung.

Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menggiringnya menuju kasur untuk berbaring sementara aku menuju pintu kamar.

"Kau tiduran saja, akan kuambilkan salep untuk mengurangi lebammu."

Seiring dengan langkahku keluar kamar, aku bisa menangkap suaranya yang berujar malas-malasan, "Ay-ay, _captain_."

.

.

.

Aku sengaja berdiam di kursi yang kududuki sementara mataku menatap Baekhyun yang sedang diurus oleh _make up artist_. Bukan, bukan untuk riasan wajah. Bagian wajahnya sudah sempurna. Yang jadi permasalahan saat ini adalah lebam-lebamnya.

Fans jelas tidak boleh melihat semua itu. Karena di negara ini, konsep artis adalah manusia tanpa cela. Semua orang tahu tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, tapi kami dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna.

Yang pada akhirnya kami tutupi dengan tipuan mata. Seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun nampak puas dengan foundation yang dengan tepat menutupi tiap lebam yang menghiasi sisi tubuhnya. Bahkan aku bisa melihat binar di matanya seolah-olah _make up artist_ itu baru saja melakukan pertunjukkan sulap. Aku tidak bisa menahan segaris senyum di bibirku mendengarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya, seperti, "bagaimana kalau aku berkeringat terlalu banyak? Apakah foundationnya akan luntur? Kau yakin ini bisa tetap menutupi lebamku sampai akhir pertunjukkan? Kau serius?"

Setelah urusan Baekhyun dengan _make up artist_ itu selesai, aku baru bangkit untuk menghampirinya. Dia menyambutku dengan senyuman lebar seiring dengan bibirnya yang berujar penuh semangat, "kau benar, lebamku jadi tidak tampak! Ya, kan?"

Tangannya dia ulurkan untuk dipamerkan padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari memberi senyum tertahan. Rasa tak habis pikir melihat kelakuannya yang seperti anak kecil itu kusimpan rapat dalam hati.

Suara _stylist_ kami yang memanggil nama Baekhyun membuat baik aku dan Baekhyun menoleh. _Stylist_ kami menyodorkan sebuah _body c_ _ollar_ berbahan kulit dan sepasang jas motif berwarna merah-hitam.

Melihat _outfit_ itu, diam-diam aku menelan ludah.

Kewarasan dan kegilaanku serasa berterbangan jadi satu di awang-awang sementara _stylist_ kami menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun tentang _outfit_ di genggamannya. Aku tidak menangkap banyak, tapi aku bisa memahami bahwa _outfit_ itulah yang akan dipakai untuk _solo stage_ Baekhyun setelah ini.

"Akan kubantu pakaikan."

Suara terakhir dari _stylist_ kembali menyedotku pada kenyataan. Sebelum Baekhyun dan _stylist_ kami sempat membuat langkah untuk pergi menuju ruangan ganti baju, aku buru-buru membuka mulut. "Aku—aku saja yang membantunya."

 _Stylist_ kami melihatku dan Baekhyun bergantian. Sebisa mungkin kupertahankan wajah datarku, memberi bumbu senyuman tipis karena formalitas untuk ramah. Hebatnya adalah tak butuh waktu lama bagi _stylist_ kami untuk mengangguk dan dia menyerahkan seperangkat _outfit_ Baekhyun padaku.

"Oke, tapi kalian harus cepat."

Hanya itu yang menjadi putusan akhir _stylist_ kami. Aku mengangguk ala kadarnya dan dengan itu aku bersama Baekhyun tidak membuang waktu untuk menuju ke ruang ganti.

Tidak ada banyak orang selepas kami sampai di ruang ganti. Hanya ada satu staff, sedang membereskan beberapa pakaian yang berserakan. Itupun langsung segera bergegas menyelesaikan urusannya dan membungkukan badan pada kami sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang ganti.

Sepeninggal staff itu, kami sukses benar-benar berdua. Bukan berarti aku protes, juga.

Baekhyun lebih dulu memasuki ruang ganti. Aku mengikutinya, tak lupa menutup pintu demi memblokir pandangan orang-orang pada tubuh Baekhyun- _ku_. Kuserahkan sepotong celana dari sepasang jas yang tadi diberi _stylist_ itu sembari aku berujar, "kau pakai dulu celananya, setelah itu kubantu pakai _body c_ _ollar_ -nya. Atau perlu kubantu pakai celananya juga?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyeringai dan dia berdecih melihatnya. "Aku bisa sendiri! Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti iblis sungguhan."

Dia merampas celana dari tanganku dengan rengutan tapi aku jelas tidak melewatkan rona pipinya. Aku terkekeh, gemas melihatnya seperti itu.

Sementara dia membuka celana dari outifit yang sebelumnya untuk diganti dengan yang baru, aku dengan bebas menelusuri semua lekuk tubuhnya. Pahanya yang sekal itu benar-benar favoritku, diam-diam membuatku berpikir kenapa dia bisa menjadi seksi dan imut di saat bersamaan. Maksudku, lihat saja dia—bertelanjang kaki di hadapanku dengan tubuh seindah itu, tapi bibirnya merengut seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi es krim.

"Aku tahu aku seksi, tapi kau tidak perlu melihatku sampai menganga seperti itu."

Suara Baekhyun sukses memecah lamunan. Aku melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan tak terima. "Aku tidak menganga."

"Tapi kau terpesona." Baekhyun ganti menyeringai padaku.

"Itu bukan salahku kalau aku terpesona melihatmu mengumbar tubuhmu di hadapanku seperti itu." Aku berdalih.

"Aku mengumbarnya di hadapanmu karena ini milikmu."

Aku sontak menahan nafas melihatnya yang menatapku dengan pancaran kemenangan. Ucapan akhir Baekhyun tidak gagal untuk menerbitkan gejolak dalam hati. Perasaan senang dan bangga bercampur aduk sampai rasanya aku hanya ingin memeluknya semalaman.

Bagaimana tidak bangga? Aku memilikinya. Aku adalah pemilik dari Byun Baekhyun—ketiga setelah Tuhan dan orang tuanya. Baekhyun, yang digilai jutaan umat perempuan dan laki-laki di luar sana, jatuh dalam pelukanku. Yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa mereka sudah kehilangan kesempatan sejak awal untuk memiliki Baekhyun. Ditambah bonus dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang seindah itu, kupikir aku telah menyelamatkan dunia di kehidupanku sebelumnya untuk bisa memiliki sosok seperti Baekhyun.

Bayangkan, menjadi manusia beruntung di antara empat juta lainnya. Bukan salahku kalau aku bahagia merasakannya.

Tapi tetap, kebahagiaan itu selalu sempurna karena yang utama adalah, hati Baekhyun ada padaku.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, aku menghampiri Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Sekarang lepas bajumu," aku diam-diam terkejut mendengar suaraku yang terlampau berat dan serak, "aku akan membantumu pakai atasannya."

Baekhyun, mengerti apa yang sedang kuderita saat ini, menggariskan sebuah senyum. "Siap untuk terpesona kedua kalinya?"

"I've been dazzled to you like million times a day."

Dengan itu, Baekhyun mulai melepaskan pakaian atasnya. Aku tetap diam, memperhatikan inchi demi inchi kulit Baekhyun yang makin nampak kala dia melepaskan pakaiannya.

Tubuh atas Baekhyun akhirnya tersaji di hadapanku. Dia melemparkan _outfit_ sebelumnya dengan asal sebelum akhirnya menghadapku.

Aku meletakkan rompi jas pada meja terdekat dan membawa _body c_ _ollar_ -nya mendekati Baekhyun kembali. Sampai aku benar-benar di hadapannya, aku kemudian meraih tengkuknya untuk mendekat padaku. Dia menurut dan deru nafasnya menerpa bahuku.

Aku mengangkat _body c_ _ollar_ itu dan mulai memasangkannya di leher Baekhyun. Sebenarnya lebih mudah jika Baekhyun dalam posisi membelakangiku, tapi aku lebih suka seperti ini. Karena selain deru nafas Baekhyun yang menghangatkanku, aku jadi mengungkung tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan tak langsung.

"Ah,"

Baekhyun berjengit. Lirihan yang terdengar super pelan—dan terdengar seperti desahan sampai aku harus menggelengkan kepala demi menyadarkan diri sendiri—membuatku langsung berhenti bergerak. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, yang dihadapkan langsung dengan telinganya. Membuatku memutuskan berbisik di sana. "Kenapa? _Body c_ _ollar_ -nya ada yang menggoresmu?"

Aku diam-diam mendapati bagaimana tubuhnya yang menegang dalam pelukanku. Bahkan bahunya terasa kaku sekali.

Baekhyun gagal untuk tidak tergagap kala membalas pertanyaanku. "A—ada, di leher."

Aku mengulurkan wajah untuk memperhatikan leher Baekhyun lebih dekat. Memang ada yang tergores. Tidak membuat luka, tapi cukup untuk membuat leher Baekhyun jadi memerah. Apalagi mengingat kulitnya yang memang sensitif.

"Iya, ada. Kulitmu jadi merah. Baru tergores sedikit saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kau _perform_ nanti? Atau mau tidak memakainya saja? Nanti kubilangkan ke _stylist_ kita." _—jadi kau tidak perlu menjadi terlalu seksi juga di hadapan orang banyak_.

Aku bisa merasakan kepalanya yang bergerak, menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku bisa menahannya."

"Kalau kau benar-benar terluka bagaimana?" Aku masih berusaha, mencoba.

Baekhyun menggeleng untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Nanti kan bisa diobati. Olehmu juga."

Suaranya mengecil di kalimat akhir, membuatku tersenyum kecil. Ditawari seperti itu, tentu saja aku tidak menolak. Jadilah aku hanya membisikkan, "oke," sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Bagian leher sudah terpasang sempurna, kali ini bagian pinggang. Aku tetap berusaha tidak membuat Baekhyun membelakangiku, jadi aku berlutut dan mengulurkan tangan merengkuh pinggangnya untuk memasang _body c_ _ollar_ -nya. Sementara itu leherku kujulurkan dari samping pinggang Baekhyun untuk melihat lebih jelas pergerakan tanganku.

Diam-diam aku menahan diri untuk tidak meledak dan tetap tenang kala lenganku bersinggungan dengan kulit Baekhyun. Lembut dan dingin, sekilas mengingatkanku kala menyentuh salju. Rasanya jadi candu untuk menyentuh kulitnya lagi dan lagi.

 _Body c_ _ollar_ sudah terpasang dengan sempurna. Sangat tepat disandingkan di tubuhnya. Tapi karena aku nakal, aku tidak melepaskan rengkuhanku. Jari-jari tanganku justru berkelana di balik punggungnya, menelusuri kulit tubuhnya mengikuti jalur _body c_ _ollar_ itu.

Baekhyun diam. Tidak bergerak maupun memberi penolakan. Nafasnya terasa lebih cepat dan aku bisa mendengarnya terengah—padahal dia tidak sedang berlari atau sesuatu.

Tentu aku tahu sentuhanku memberikan dampak sedahsyat itu pada tubuhnya—karena sedahsyat itu pula dampaknya untukku. Jantungku bertalu bak genderang perang di dalam dada sementara jariku masih bergerak menuju tubuhnya bagian depan, dan aku memundurkan tubuh demi melihatnya lebih jelas.

Baekhyun sempurna. Paling tidak di mataku. _body collar_ berbahan kulit yang berwarna hitam itu sangat kontras dengan kulit seputih susunya, membuat perpaduan yang sungguh indah di tubuhnya. Bahkan dilihat dari bawah sini, dia mempesona. Sangat menyedihkan membayangkan bahwa nantinya bukan hanya aku saja yang terpesona dengan tubuh ini. Bisa kutebak bagaimana menggilanya nanti orang-orang di luar sana melihat penampilan Baekhyun saat ini, dan aku sukses meledak.

Jariku berhenti bergerak tepat di tengah-tengah _body collar_ yang melingkari pinggangnya, dan aku menegakkan punggung untuk meraih kulit tubuhnya dengan bibirku. Memberi kecupan ringan.

Satu kali, dan merasakan halusnya kulit bak sutera milik Baekhyun dengan bibirku. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa berhenti. Kecupan ringan itu berlanjut. Semakin menuju ke atas, menelusuri garis _body c_ _ollar_ yang menghubungkan dari pinggang ke lehernya. Aku menyentuhkan bibir sepelan yang aku bisa, seolah tubuh Baekhyun adalah porselin dan hembusan angin bisa saja merusaknya.

Aku tahu kini Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Aku juga tahu bagaimana berantakannya pikiran dan hati Baekhyun sekarang, merasakan sentuhan baik dari bibirku, jari-jari tanganku, juga hembusan nafasku.

Karena aku yang menyentuhnya juga menggila dibuatnya.

Kali ini aku sudah berdiri sempurna dengan kakiku, dan kecupan ringan itu berakhir di bahunya. Aku mengecup bagian itu lebih lama sementara tanganku merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Ketika kecupan itu kulepas, tanganku yang mendarat di punggungnya kugerakkan perlahan, dan aku berbisik di telinganya. "Bagaimana kalau kau tidak jadi _perform_ saja?"

"Lalu?" Baekhyun balas berbisik, suaranya bergetar.

Aku nenyeringai tertahan meski tahu Baekhyun tidak akan menemukannya. "Kita ke toilet saja sekarang. Hm?"

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah tawa kecil dan menjauhkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas rengkuhanku demi memberikan sebuah jitakan ringan di pucuk kepalaku. Aku mengerang—pura-pura—kesakitan dan memprotesnya. "Yah, kenapa memukulku?"

"Karena kau bodoh," Baekhyun membalas cepat, masih tertawa meski anak kecil-pun tahu wajahnya memerah karena menahan nafsu, "tentu saja aku harus _perform_. Kau tahu perjuanganku untuk _solo stage_ ini, bukan? Ada-ada saja kau ini, ish."

Kali ini aku ikut tertawa. Sebelah tanganku terangkat untuk memberinya usakan di rambutnya, mengangguk pasrah setelahnya. "Iya, iya. Apapun untukmu, yang mulia Baekhyun."

Aku melepas pelukanku dan mengambil jas yang menjadi pelengkap dari _outfit_ Baekhyun hari ini. Baekhyun menerima jas yang kuulurkan padanya dan memakainya cepat.

"Bagaimana penampilanku saat ini?"

Aku tersenyum, memberi cubitan pelan di pipinya. "Lebih dari kata sempurna itu sendiri."

Baekhyun nampak puas meski bibirnya mencebik lucu sembari mengusap pipinya. Meski begitu, dia menyempatkan diri memberi ciuman ringan di bibirku secara kilat dan setelahnya dia pergi keluar dengan langkah semangat, sukses meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku menggeleng melihat kelakuannya, dan memutuskan untuk keluar juga, mengikuti langkahnya. _Stylist_ kami kini ganti menghampiriku, dan aku disibukkan dengan mengurus penampilanku sendiri.

.

.

.

Aku baru selesai mengurusi semua penampilanku ketika Baekhyun sudah berada di _stage_. Memanfaatkan waktu yang ada, aku berdiri di pintu yang menghubungkan panggung dengan _backstage_. Sembari mengintip penampilan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampil dengan begitu mempesona malam ini. Suaranya yang stabil dipadukan dengan dance-nya yang energik, bahkan aku ikut terpukau melihatnya meski kenyataannya aku sudah beratus-ratus kali melihat Baekhyun menampilkan ini.

Tapi saat ini memang berbeda. Baekhyun nampak bersinar. Jeritan fans tidak membuat fokusnya terpecah. Gerakannya juga tidak tanggung-tanggung meski tubuhnya dibalut _body collar_ yang siap menggores kulitnya setiap saat.

Baekhyun bergerak dan bernyanyi seperti dia melepaskan semua bebannya. Semua beban yang ditanggungnya untuk mempersiapkan penampilannya sekarang. Demi menyuguhkan yang terbaik.

Dan kurasa, dia lebih dari berhasil.

Baekhyun melakukannya dengan baik sampai _ending_. Dengan jeritan yang makin menggila mengiringi pose _ending_ Baekhyun, Baekhyun kemudian berlari ke _backstage_. Menuju ke arahku.

Aku memasang senyuman selebar yang aku bisa untuk menyambutnya. Baekhyun nampak bahagia sekali meski keringat membasahi tubuh. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengerem larinya dan berakhir menubruk tubuhku dengan sebuah pelukan.

Aku hampir oleng dibuatnya. Tapi daripada memprotes, aku lebih memilih membalas pelukannya dan aku merasa semuanya sempurna malam ini.

"Aku berhasil," bisiknya, dan pelukanku mengerat.

"Ya, kau berhasil," perasaan bangga itu ikut mengalir padaku, "kau hebat malam ini."

Meski aku harus mengorbankan banyak hal untuk menemani dan menguatkan Baekhyun, aku tidak peduli. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika harus kehilangan kaki dan tanganku demi membuat Baekhyun berhasil menampilkan penampilannya di hadapan fans. Karena kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah balasannya.

Karena kebahagiaan Baekhyun, adalah segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Terima kasih, Chanyeol."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku terkejut mendengarnya terisak._

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Untuk?"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Semuanya. Segalanya. Terima kasih."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku mengangguk, "bukan masalah."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan, selain mencintaimu juga?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **sacrificium**

(n.) berkorban

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

ps. inspired by tubuh cekci+outfit Baekhyun waktu solo stage nya di Elyxion Dot in Seoul.

* * *

Iya, ini udah end.

Gua ngerasa ini kayak ngga ada konfliknya gitu ngga sih? Kaya awalannya udah ngga jelas, terus endingnya juga kayak ngga menyimpulkan apa-apa. Gua bahkan gatau ini bisa disebut fanfiction, atau imagine—pake bahasa baku, atau apa?

Mana ini ide sebenernya dateng udah dari lama. Ya mestilah dari lama, orang elyxion dot in seoul nya kapan, ini diketiknya kapan. Udah kayak dari tahun sebelum masehi sampe 2018. Lama banget bangsat wkwk ):

Tapi ya gua baru bisa nyelesaiin sekarang. Jadi yaudahlah ya ngga apa2 kalo ini settingnya udah lama bgt tapi baru ditulis dan baru bisa dinikmati sekarang. (Kayak ada yang bisa dinikmati aja wakaka)

Karena dalam dunia per-fanfiction-an segala sesuatu dihalalkan!1!1!

Oh ya, gua di atas kan sempet bahas kyk yang 'tubuh Baekhyun milik Chanyeol' atau apalah itu. To be honest, gua ngga begitu suka sama konsep 'tubuh kita milik dia' karena gua ngerasa weird aja gitu. Kayak ngga sesuai sama hak dan kemanusiaan(?) Kayak yang gimana ya, ya kalo itu tubuh lu, ya itu milik lu. Orang lain, bahkan suami/istri lu, ngga berhak untuk memporak-porandakan dan mengatur tubuh lu sampai sisi terdalam hanya dengan alasan 'ya kan kamu punya aku!' dan biasanya sampai yang berlebihan gitu loh. Lagian kita kan manusia, bukan barang. Bukan untuk di hak milik.

(Apasih bacut saja anda ini)

Tapi ya karena demi kepentingan ff, yaudahlah ya wkwk. Mungkin emang guanya yang aneh+berlebihan makanya punya pemikiran kayak gitu. Udah ah ngga penting wkwk yang penting enakin bae, ya!

Btw, ini ff spesial buat ma busuk prend, tias. Noh udah jadi, jan bacot mulu nagih ff baru. Biarkan gua fokus un+sbm ya:"(

Last, sempatkan memberi bacotan anda sekalian di kolom review, ya!

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,

baekfrappe.


End file.
